Falaise Road/Transcript
Beginning cutscene 7, 1944 - 2330 hrs - Falaise Road France Sergeant Jonathan Callard, Private Kyle Peterson, Private Cole, and other soldiers of the Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders of Canada are all sitting by a Kangaroo armored personnel carrier. Jazz music plays from a radio. Peterson: Hey, Sergeant. How much longer are we going to be here, anyway? Callard: At least until your crappy playing gives away our position. Lieutenant Jean-Guy Robiechauld and Private Leslie Baron approach the men. Robiechauld: Gentlemen! We are about to take part in a most daring offensive against the enemy. Glory or a glorious death await. Peterson: We get a choice which one? Baron: Show the Lieutenant some respect! Baron moves forward to confront Peterson, who promptly shoves him away. Peterson: Who's this pissant? Robiechauld pushes the two soldiers away from one another, breaking up the fight. Robiechauld: Private Leslie Baron. But further introduction can wait. The Germans have pulled back to the ridge, and we, mes amies friends, are going to take it from them. A distant explosion shakes the men, and Robiechauld walks away to prepare. Callard: Alright! You heard the Lieutenant, get moving! Cole, get on that .50 Cal. Peterson! Start loading some ammo! And someone turn off that friggin' radio! That's not fighting music! Fade to black. Cutscene ends. Gameplay Totalize Road, France 1, 1944 Hrs The APC moves down a dirt road, led and followed by M4 Sherman tanks. Cole mans the M2 Browning machine gun. Callard: Best to be keeping your eyes on the road. The leading tank takes a direct hit. Cole guns down fleeing German infantrymen. An enemy soldier with a Panzerschreck appears. Robiechauld: Take out that Panzerschreck! The column pushes through German resistance in a village. A FlaK 88 aims at the APC from a nearby barn. Robiechauld: An 88 in that barn! Callard: 88! Look out! Robiechauld: Take out the gun crew! Callard: Gun crew! Take 'em out! After passing the barn, the column continue their attack through the village. Robiechauld: Panzerschreck! On the second floor! The APC pushes through a hedgerow to a nearby garden. More allied tanks are seen being destroyed from artillery fire. Robiechauld: Everyone off! Dismount! Move! Move! Callard: You stay here, you're gonna get shot! Peterson: What're you waiting for? The squad clears the German defenders from a shed and advance over a stone wall to the other side. Callard: Friendlies! Coming over the wall! The squad moves to a dirt road which is blocked by a truck and a tank stopper. Robiechauld: Good job, men! Now, Jerry has our armor pinned down! We need to flank the artillery on that ridge so our boys can advance. Allez nous on on! Callard: Get back! Take cover! Callard plants charges to clear the obstacles. Callard: Charges planted! Callard: Fire in the hole! The explosives detonate, clearing the road. Robiechauld: Advance up this hill! Support the armor! Cole! Here's our situation: there are two paths up this hill, upper and lower. You have the point. The Canadian soldiers drive the SS troops from their positions and secure the artillery pieces. The squad regroups on a road. Baron runs up to Robiechauld, having not participated in the previous fighting. Baron: Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Robiechauld: Ah, Baron. We missed you. Have a good nap, did we? Baron: But I... Sir, I... I was manning the radio and... Robiechauld: You should have been manning a gun! Baron: Battalion radioed. Jerry set up a command post in an industrial compound nearby. Robiechauld: Bon good! Then that's where we'll make our stand against Jerry's counterattack! They won't go quietly into that good night. Nor should you, Baron! Alright men! Let's move out! The soldiers advance to the factory compound. A grenade goes off near the entrance, and MG42 machine guns fire on them from fortified positions. Callard: Grenade! Robiechauld: Watch out, forty-twos! Callard: Take cover! Lay down some smoke! Robiechauld: This is it! Clear these buildings! The men eliminate the German strongpoints. When the player clears a building: Robiechauld: Sweep these buildings! Alternatively, he will say: Robiechauld: Recon these buildings! When all four corners have been secured: Robiechauld: Cole! Get over here! The squad regroups by the central building. Callard: Stand back! He lifts open the door. German soldiers occupy the structure. Robiechauld: Clear out these buildings! The men kill the occupying SS. Robiechauld: Get over here, Cole! The squad regroups. Robiechauld: Good work, men. Sergeant Callard, secure the entrances. Callard: Yes, sir. Cole, you're with me. There are four ways in. We block off three, Jerry'll be bottlenecked into going the way we want 'em to. Cole and Callard move to the southeast entrance of the compound as the Germans begin to counterattack. Callard: Plant a charge at the base. I'll take care of inside. Cole plants explosives which detonate and effectively seal off the southeast entrance. Callard: Jerry'll be out of luck if they try to move any armor through here. The men move to the northeast entrance. Callard: Cole! I got an idea! Turn that valve! Cole turns a rusty valve on a gas pipe, causing it to explode. The flames block off the northeast entrance. '' ''He and Callard move to the northwest entrance, where they find the controls to a large crane. Cole operates the crane, using it to drop a flatbed train car on the entrance, cutting it off. '' ''The Canadian soldiers hold against the counterattack, retreating into the factory. Eventually, a Tiger I tank appears at the northeast entrance. Robiechauld: Panzer! Northeast building! Cole, grab that panzerschreck and take it out! Cole uses the Panzerschreck to destroy the tank. Another tank appears. Robiechauld: We're out of panzerschreck ammo! Robiechauld: Callard! Plant charges on the back of that tank. Cole, go with him! Callard: Move! Move! Move! Cole covers Callard as he plants explosives on the Tiger.'' The charges detonate and the tank explodes. A third tank appears.'' '''Callard: Cole! Flank 'em! Set those charges say: Cole, flank that Tiger and put a charge on it! I'll draw its fire. Cole puts a charge on the tank. Fade to black, level ends. Ending cutscene The Tiger tank at the plant explodes. Sherman tanks roll into the compound. Narrator: The Canadians continue their push south on the Falaise Road, forcing the Germans to fall back towards Falaise, while the Polish 1st Armored Division guards the Canadians' western flank. Polish 1st Armored Division Sherman Firefly tanks move down a road. Fade to a map of the metropolitan area of Chambois. Narrator: Working in concert, the four nations combine to force the Germans into a narrow corridor, trapping them between the Americans to the south, and the British, Canadian, and Polish armies to the north. Fade into next level cutscene.